1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet, and more particularly to a helmet with a chin strap which is to be worn in driving a motorcycle, an automobile or the like.
2. Prior Art
A conventional chin strap of a helmet is constituted of a retaining strap mounted at its one end to one side portion of the helmet body and an operational strap mounted at its one end to the other side portion of the helmet body. The retainer strap is provided at a suitable position with a fastening member such as a couple of D-shaped or substantially rectangular fastening rings. The free end portion of the operational band is inserted through the fastening rings of the retainer strap, and is then folded about the outside (outward) fastening rings. Then, the operational band is passed between both rings, and is drawn through. Thus the chin strap is fastened to grip a user's jaw/throat and thereby secure the helmet to the user's head, so that the helmet may be prevented from being easily detached from the head even when receiving an impact.
However, the free end of the operational strap of the chin strip in the prior art, that is, the part of said strap that extends through/from the fastening member is not fixed in place. As a result, the free end is violently and irregularly swung because of the wind while proceeding forward through the air, and it sometimes strikes the user's throat, causing discomfort to the user.
There have been proposed various types of means of stopping the swinging (flapping) of the operational strap of chin straps. In one exemplary structure, even when the operational strap is not properly fastened by the fastening member of the retaining strap, the free end of the operational band is allowed to be connected to the operational strap itself.
For instance, such connecting means is comprised of a Velcro type fastener (other types may be, of course, employed) having a male member fixed at a base portion (or intermediate portion) of the operational strap itself which is allowed to be inserted simply through the fastening rings of the retainer strap and a female member fixed on the free end thereof. In this case, after being inserted through the fastening rings, the operational strap is passed through both the fastening rings, and is then folded to the surface of the base portion. Then, the female member of the Velcro type fastener placed at the free end of the operational strap is engaged with the male member of the Velcro type fastener positioned on the base portion of the operational strap itself.
However, in the above-mentioned structure, there occurs a possible problem due to troublesome of securing the operational strap properly through the fastening rings, or poor morals of some users, in that the operational strap is inserted through the two, or possibly only one of, the fastening rings in an improper order or manner, and is then folded to the surface of the base portion of the operational strap to be connected by the Velcro type fastener. In this case, it is assumed that the helmet will be detached from the user's head upon receiving a strong impact in an accident, incurring an unexpected danger.